monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster High lexicon
One of the arguable charms of Monster High is its use of puns to monsterfy the language of the characters. Common ways words are monsterfied is by the creation of portmaneaus with the words "claw", "scare", and "creep". Note that words aren't always monsterfied and that the same monsterfied words can be derived from multiple sources. For instance, "dodgeball" is just as likely to be used as "dodgeskull", and though "creature" is the monsterfied word of "teacher", when students go creature spotting in the catacombs, they are creature spotting, not teacher spotting. Most of the characters' names themselves are monsterfied puns on regular names and words. In the ''Monster High'' book series, where monsters are discriminated by humans, this is a plot point, as the characters use adjusted versions of their monster names to keep their true identity hidden. Names Monsterified names can be divided in two categories: names that are attached to characters who essentially are a monster counterpart to a real-life person and names that are attached to a character with no or incomplete connection to the real-life person the name comes from. Real-life counterparts * See also: celebrity backgrounders * Bob Thrillan: Bob Dylan ("Abbey Inspired By Peace, Love and Rock 'n Troll") * BOO-Lu Cerone: Lulu Cerone * Ghostoyevsky: Dostoyevsky ("Haunted") * Gillary Clinton: Hillary Clinton (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Gill Baits: Bill Gates (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Goredashian: Kardashian (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper - Emily-Anne Rigal * Feral Streak: Meryl Streep (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Jaundice Brothers: Jonas Brothers * Jessica Scareson: Jessica Simpson ("Fashion Slays on First Day of School") * Justin Biter: Justin Bieber * Killee Rotley: Kellee Riley * Lisi Scarrison: Lisi Harrison * Monstallica: Metallica (Facebook) * Ooo-ick Hardeeee: Eric Hardie * Ri-uhhh-nna: Rihanna ("How To Look Furrocious On Vacation 101") * Scaratino: Quentin Tarantino * Scariette Goremonni: Harriette Formonni * Shakesfear: Shakespeare (Facebook) * Lord Siren: Lord Byron * Sofeara Gorepola: Sofia Coppola * Tina Hay: Tina Fey (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Usain Thunderbolt: Usain Bolt (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * William Spookspheare: William Shakespeare ("Frights, Camera, Action!") Independent characters * Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: Erin Bloodgood * Casta Fierce: Sasha Fierce/Beyoncé * Catrine DeMew: Catherine Deneuve * Garrott du Roque: Garrett Sander * Ghoulia Yelps: Julia Phelps * Granite Sanders: Garrett Sander * Kiyomi Haunterly: Kiyomi Haverly * Quill Talyntino: Quentin Tarantino * Wydowna Spider: Winona Ryder People * Bloody: buddy (cartoon) * Creature: teacher (common) * Cursed-toadian: custodian ("Fright On!") * Dismembers: members (''School Clubs'' cards) * Davy Bones: Davy Jones (''Haunted'', Vandala Doubloons) * Dr. Boolittle: Dr. Dolittle (when speaking of Jane Boolittle's adoptive father) * Fleshman: freshman (Facebook) * Frighter: writer ("Boo York, Boo York") * Ghoul: girl (common) * Ghouls: girls (common) * Ghoul: student (common) * Ghouls: Fools ("Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?") * Goredian: guardian (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Manster: Boy/man (male monster) (common) * Normie: human (common, a semi-derogatory name for humans) * Ogre achiever: overachiever (Ghoul Spirit) * Store lurk: store clerk (Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary) Classes and skills * Back-to-skull: back to school (common) * Biteology: Biology (common) * Clawculus: Calculus (common) * Crack and Shield Day: Track and Field Day (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Dragonomics: Economics (Skulltastic Survival) * Driver's Dread: Driver's Ed (Driver's Dread!) * Freakynomics: Economics ("Falling Spirits") * Ghoul: school (common) * G-ogre-phy: Geography (common) * Geogrephy: Geography (common) * Home Ectonomics: Home Economics ("Haunted"; ghost-specific) * Home Ick: Home Economics (common) * Mad Science: Science (common) * Monsterlecular biology: molecular biology (Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary) * Monstory: History (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Ocean-ogre-phy: Oceanography (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Parent-creature conference: parent-teacher conference (Parent-Creature Conference) * Physical Deaducation: Physical Education (common) * Scary Aptitude Test: Scholastic Aptitude Test (SAT) (common) * Skullastic: Scholastic (common) * Study Howl: Study Hall (common) Sport * Arts and Bat: Arts and Craft (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Batminion: badminton (Physical Deaducation by MH Coaching Faculty) * Blood Curdling Hurdling: Hurdling (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Casketball: basketball (common) * Crack and Shield: Track and Field (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Cry Jumping: High Jumping (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Dodgeskull: dodgeball ("Dodgeskull") * Fearleading: cheerleading (common) * Fifty Eater Sprint: Fifty Meter Sprint (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Foot-ball: football (Ghoul Spirit, played with an actual foot) * Goo-jitsu: Ju-jitsu (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Hide-and-Screech: Hide and Seek (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Hyde and Shriek: Hide and Seek ("Hyde and Shriek") * Kung-Boo: Kung-Fu (Ghoulfriends 'til the End) * Screech volleyball: beach volleyball (Lagoona Blue's 'Basic' diary) Places Areas * Boonighted States of Scaremerica: United States of America (common) * Boo York: New York (common) * Boo Jersey: New Jersey (common) * Boo York City: New York City (common) * Barcelgroana: Barcelona (common) * Barceluna: Barcelona (Catty Noir's SSS diary) * Batlanta: Atlanta (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Bitealy: Italy (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Boolin: Berlin (Catty Noir's SSS diary) * Direland: Ireland ("Sayonara Draculaura") * Doombai: Dubai (common) * Entrail Park: Central Park (Facebook) * Fangladesh: Bangladesh ("From Fear to Eternity") * Fanghai: Shanghai (when referring to where Jinafire Long is from) * Gnarleston: Charleston ("Hickmayleeun" and when talking about where Operetta is from) * Gorerocco: Morocco (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Great Scarrier Reef: Great Barrier Reef (common) * Hauntlywood: Hollywood ("Frights, Camera, Action!") * Haunt Kong: Hong Kong ("From Fear to Eternity") * Home of the boos: Home of the Blues (Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Howlywood: Hollywood ("Road to Monster Mashionals") * Las Plague-as: Las Vegas (Haunted) * Londoom: London (common) * Los Fangeles: Los Angeles (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Madread: Madrid (common) * Middle Beast: Middle East (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Moanhave Desert: Mojave Desert ("Wish for New Student Bodies Granted") * Monster Horn Mountains: Big Horn Mountains (Facebook) * Monster Picchu: Machu Picchu (commmon) * Monte Scarlo: Monte Carlo ("Uncommon Cold") * Mosstrailia: Australia (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * New Goreleans: New Orleans (common) * New Yuck: New York (Ghoulfriends Forever) * New Volt: New York (Ghoulfriends marketing) * Passeig de Scarcia: Passeig de Gràcia ([[Viperine Gorgon's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary|Viperine Gorgon's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary]]) * Rotland: Scotland (Lorna McNessie profile) * Sahorror: Sahara ("Boo York, Boo York") * Scarehara: Sahara ("From Fear to Eternity") * Scaris: Paris (common) * Scairo: El Cairo (common) * Scaregentina: Argentina ("Sayonara Draculaura") * Shibooya: Shibuya (common) * Terrorbone Parish: Terrebonne Parish (Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Weresaw: Warsaw (Catty Noir's SSS diary) Landmarks * Eiffel Terror: Eiffel Tower (common) * Ogre Dame Cathedral: Notre Dame Cathedral (common) * Boovre: Louvre (common) Facilities * Ascarium: aquarium (Freaky Field Trip) * Creepateria: cafeteria (common) * Creepchen: kitchen (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Crybrary: (Special) Library (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Die-ner: diner (common) * Food corpse: food court (Clawdeen Wolf's 'School's Out' diary) * Libury: Library (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Maul: mall (common) * Planetscarium: planetarium (Freaky Field Trip) * Screamatorium: auditorium (Facebook) * Study Howl: study hall (common) * Vampitheater: amphitheater (common) Communication * iCoffin: iPhone (common) * iCoffins: iPhones (common) * iTomb: iPad ("Floating" Bed product description) * E-gore: E-mail (Facebook) * Eek-vite: Invite ("Great Scarrier Reef") * Dead-Ex: Fed-Ex (Ghoulfriends Forever) * GhoulTube: YouTube (Facebook) * MonsterNet: Internet (common) * Monsterpedia: Wikipedia (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Fourscare: Foursquare ("Mysterious Student Body Activity Revealed") * FrightTube: YouTube (cartoon, Volume 2-6) * Critter: Twitter ("Ghouls Rule") * Zbay: eBay (These Boots Were Made for Rolling) Entertainment * 10 Things I Creep About You: 10 Things I Hate About You ("Weekend Movies to Scream About") * 1600 Candlesticks: Sixteen Candles ("Weekend Movies to Scream About") * Seventween: Seventeen (cartoon) * Alice's Adventures in Zombieland: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (Ghoulfriends Forever) * The Breakfast Chamber: The Breakfast Club ("Weekend Movies to Scream About") * Clawless: Clueless ("Weekend Movies to Scream About") * Death of a Scalesman: Death of a Salesman ("Spirited Voters Form More than Flash Mob") * Dr. Ghoulittle: Dr. Dolittle (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Gargoyles to Gargoyles: Apples to Apples (common) * Hex Factor: X Factor (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * High Skull Musical: High School Musical ("Spirited Voters Form More than Flash Mob") * "Hit Me with Your Best Rot": "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" (Facebook) * "Hungry Like the Werewolf": "Hungry Like the Wolf" (Facebook) * A Midsummer Night Scream: A Midsummer Night Dream (Ghoul Spirit & Ghoulfriends Forever) * Monster Beat Magazine: Teen Beat Magazine (cartoon) * Morgue Magazine: More Magazine ("Student Bodies Go Wild Over Scaremester Wish List") * Never Been Cursed: Never Been Kissed ("Weekend Movies to Scream About") * The Oddest Sea: The Oddyssee (Ghoul Spirit) * Claw and Order: Law and Order (Ghoul Spirit) * Phantom on the Roof: Fiddler on the Roof ("Spirited Voters Form More than Flash Mob") * Romeo and Ghoulliet: Romeo and Julliet (Ghoul Spirit) * Scary Rotter: Harry Potter ("Sibling Rivalry") * Scream It On: The Musical: Bring It On: The Musical ("Spirited Voters Form More than Flash Mob") * She's All Sinister: She's All That ("Weekend Movies to Scream About") * Sisterhood of the Spirit Diary: The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants ("Weekend Movies to Scream About") * The Three Monsketeers: The Three Musketeers (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Truth or Scare: Truth or Dare ("A Scare of a Dare" & "Bad Tomb-mates") * TwiHard: Twilight & Die Hard (cartoon) * West Side Gory: West Side Story ("Scream Building") * Wolfler on the Roof: Fiddler on the Roof (Ghoulfriends Forever) * The Wonderful Wizard of Clawz: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Boovie: Movie ([[Frights, Camera, Action! (TV special)|''Frights, Camera, Action!]]) Brands * Abnerzombie and Witch: Abercrombie & Fitch (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Alexander McScream: Alexander McQueen (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Bark Macobs: Marc Jacobs ("Nefera Again") * Boois Boobon = Louis Vuitton ("Nefera Again") * Cadaver: Gabbana ("Nefera Again" & "Mauled") * Croak-a-Cola: Coca Cola (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Croako Chanel: Coco Chanel (''Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Dairy Scream: Dairy Queen (Facebook) * Fangever 13: Forever 21 ("Monsters Form Mobs for Fashion") * Fearasil: Clearasil ("Bad Zituation") * La Feardrera: La Perdrera ([[Viperine Gorgon's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary|Viperine Gorgon's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary]]) * Four Screamers: Four Seasons (common) * Furberry: Burberry ("Nefera Again") * Ghoulbana: Gabbana ("Nefera Again") * Ghoul Will: Good Will (Clawdeen Wolf's 'Basic' diary & Draculaura's 'Basic' diary) * Gloomingdale's: Bloomingdale's ("Monsters Form Mobs for Fashion") * Grislyland: Disneyland (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Jean Maul Ghostier: Jean Paul Gaultier ("Nefera Again") * Louis Creton: Louis Vuitton (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Morgue Magazine: More Magazine (Ghoulfriends Forever) * New Yuck Times: New York Times (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Scare-mart: Wal-mart ("Monsters Form Mobs for Fashion") * Scaremes: Hermes (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Transylvania's Secret: Victoria's Secret (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Werewolf Hairlines: Werewolf Airlines (Ghoulfriends Forever) Food * Al-bone-digas: Albondigas ("Lagoona Dishes Dirt on Popular Spring Break Haunts") * Batchup: ketchup (Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Booberry: blueberry (Facebook) * Casketberry pie: pie containing casketberries (Draculaura's 'Basic' diary) * Casketdillas: quesadillas (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Chilling cheese fries: Chili cheese fries (Catty Noir's doll profile) * Catnippuchino: cappuchino ([[Toralei Stripe's Campus Stroll diary|Toralei Stripe's Campus Stroll diary]]) * Coffinccino: cappuccino (Frankie Stein's 'Basic' diary) * Creeperoni pizza: pepperoni pizza (Boo York, Boo York TV special). * Croak-a-Cola: Coca Cola (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Crones: scones (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Crunch cry: French fry (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Dragon noodle soup: chicken noodle soup (Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary) * Eek-nog: eggnog (Facebook) * Ghoulash: goulash (Deuce Gorgon's 'Basic' diary) * Gingerdead men: gingerbread man (Facebook) * Ice scream: ice cream (Facebook and Heath Burns's profile bio) * Mole En-chill-adas: Mole Enchiladas ("Lagoona Dishes Dirt on Popular Spring Break Haunts") * Monstard: mustard (Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Mummy worms: gummy worms (Facebook) * Oatsqueal (Slo Mo's doll profile) * Oatsqueal cookies: Oatmeal cookies (Facebook) * Raspscary boofflé: Raspberry soufflé ("I Scream, You Scream") * Scream: cream (common) * Scorn: corn (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Screechza: pizza (Lagoona Blue's 'Basic' diary) * Snickerboodles: snickerdoodles (Facebook) * Spookacino: cappuccino ("All In A Day's Work At The Coffin Bean") * Spookies: cookies (Facebook) * Tootsie trolls: tootsie rolls (Facebook) * Gelatoe: gelato ("Mysterious Student Body Activity Revealed") Holidays * Bite-Centennial: Bicentennial (common) * Boo Year's Eve: New Year's Eve ("Boo Year's Eve") * Chainsgiving: Thanksgiving ("Happy Howlidays") * Fangsgiving: Thanksgiving (common) * Fraidy Hawkins Day: Sadie Hawkins Day (I Only Have Eye for You) * Minotaurial Day: Memorial Day ("Happy Howlidays") * New Tides Eve: New Year's Eve ("Happy Howlidays") * Slaybor Day: Labor Day (common) Category:Franchise Exclamations * Greetings and skull-utations: greetings and salutations ("Meet Frankie") * Scream for yourself: see for yourself ("Meet Frankie") * Oh my Ra: oh my God (cartoon, Cleo de Nile) * Oh my ghoul: oh my God/gosh (common) * Oh my goth: oh my God/gosh (common) * Ka: Bull (''Monster High'' book series, Cleo de Nile) * Boo-la la: ooh la la (common, Rochelle Goyle) * Merci boo-coup: merci beaucoup (common, Rochelle Goyle) * S'il ghoul plait: s'il vous plaît (common, Rochelle Goyle) * Thank gore: Thank God (Gory Gazette) * Thank ghoulness: Thank goodness ("Meet Frankie") * Voltageous: voltage (cartoon, Frankie Stein) * Sphinx!: Shoot! ("Horrorscope") * No wormies: no worries (Gossip Ghouls) * Mortal-fied: mortified (Gossip Ghouls) * Boo-lows up: blows up (Gossip Ghouls) Other Adjectives & co. * Beast: best (common) * Beasties: besties (common) * Clawsome: awesome (common) * Creeperific: terrific (common) * Defrightful: delightful (Scream All About It!) * Eek-vite: invite * Fangsolutely: absolutely * Fangtastic: fantastic (common) * Fintastic: fantastic (common, used only in relation to water-based monsters) * Fur real: for real (''Monster High'' book series) * Furrious: furious (Teen Scream) * Fearious: serious (Clawdeen Wolf, Great Scarrier Reef) * Ghoul: good (Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Ghoulest: coolest (common) * Gore-geous: gorgeous (Twitter) * Glowsome: awesome (''Great Scarrier Reef - Glowsome Ghoulfish'' doll line) * Honest to claw: honest to God (Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Howly: hardly (Scream All About It!) * Howlidays: holidays ("Happy Howlidays") * Of corpse: of course (Gory Gazette) * Truth or Scare: Truth pr Dare ("A Scare of a Dare" & "Bad Tomb-mates") * Screams: dreams (common) * Phantastic: fantastic (Facebook) * Poltergeistable: possible (Ghoul Spirit) * Purrfect: perfect (common, used only in relation to werecats) * Purrhaps: perhaps (common, used only in relation to werecats) * Scare: fair (Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Scareable: terrible (Toralei Stripe, Great Scarrier Reef) * Stitch-uation: situation (The Stich-uation) * Scare-born: airborne ("Scare-born Infection") * Scaretastic: fantastic (common) * Skulltastic: fantastic ("7 Tips for Highly Effective Skullastic Smarties") * Scary: very (common) * Skultimate: ultimate (Skultimate Roller Maze & "Friday Night Frights") * Spooktacular: spectacular (common) * Toads: totes/totally (common) * Vamptastic: fantastic (Uncommon Cold) Verbs * Cleo-patrize patronize ("New Ghoul @ School") * Dead-icated: dedicated (Gory Gazette) * Deaducation: Education (common) * Dead on: head on (common) * Fang out: hang out (common) * Forbitten: forbidden ('School's Out' 2-pack box) * Ghoulmunicate: communicate (Ghoul Spirit) * Lurk: look (common) * Scare-itage: heritage (common) * Scaritage: heritage (common) * Mortalfy: mortify (common) * Purrfur: prefer (common, used only in relation to werecats) * Resurrect: rethink (Teen Scream) * Scream: seem (Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Self-decapitating: self-deprecating (Frankie Stein's 'School's Out' diary) * Organ-ize: organize ("7 Tips for Highly Effective Skullastic Smarties") * Boo-lows: blows (Gossip Ghouls ) Nouns * A'claws: applause (common) * Bad scare day: bad hair day ("Bad Scare Day") * Boo-b-que: barbeque (Draculaura's 'Basic' diary) * Boo-jeans: blue jeans ([[Sirena Von Boo's Freaky Fusion - Hybrids diary|Sirena Von Boo's Freaky Fusion - Hybrids diary]]) * Boo's who: who's who (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Creature Intelligence Agency: Central Intelligence Agency (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Clawditions: auditions ("Clawditions") * Cornertomb: cornerstone (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Creepfast: breakfast ("Creepfast Club") * Creepover: sleepover (common) * Creep shoot: crap shoot (Jackson Jekyll's profile) * Creeptionary: dictionary (Facebook) * Cheer-a-mid: Pyramid ("Fear-A-Mid Power") * Crowtox: botox (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Decomposition book: composition book (Facebook) * Dynastic: dynamic (common, used only with respect to mummies) * Fear-a-mid: pyramid (common) * Fearbook: yearbook (common) * Fear pressure: peer pressure ("Fear Pressure") * Food fright: food fight (Creepateria Food Fright) * Frightday: Friday ("Frightday the 13th" and "A Perfect Match") * Frights: lights (common) * Hiss-teria: hysteria ("Hiss-teria") * Hiss-toria: historia ("Hiss-toria") * Horrorscope: horoscope ("Horrorscope") * Howliday: holiday (common) * Howl-to: How-to (Teen Scream) * Law of Claws and Effect: Law of Cause and Effect (Meowlody & Purrsephone's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Misinfearmation: misinformation ("Miss Infearmation") * Monsturizer: moisturizer (common) * Monsterazzi: Paparazzi (Uncommon Cold) * Mumba: Rumba (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Purrfectionist: perfectionist (common, used only in relation to werecats) * Rot Iron: Wrought Iron (Rochelle Goyle's profile) * Scales: nails ("Tough As Scales") * Scaraoh: Pharaoh (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Scarecessories: accessories ([[Viperine Gorgon's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary|Viperine Gorgon's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary]]) * Scaredevil: daredevil (Robecca Steam's profile) * Scaremony: ceremony (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Scarepy: therapy (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Scare spray: hair spray ([[Viperine Gorgon's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary|Viperine Gorgon's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary]] & Frights, Camera, Action!) * Scare-itage: heritage (common) * Scaritage: heritage (common) * Scariff: sheriff (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Scratch: patch (Teen Scream) * Scream: team (common) * Scream of the crop: cream of the crop (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Screesearch: research (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Sunscream: sunscreen (common) * Talon show: talent show (common) * Trolliday: holiday (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Unlife: life (common) * Werecatnap: catnap (Teen Scream) * Wing and a scare: wing and a prayer (Nefera de Nile's 'Campus Stroll' diary) Abbreviations * ASOME - Ancient Society Of Monster Elites: organization that promotes monster hierarchy (Ghoulfriends) * NUDI - Normies Uncool with Discriminating Idiots: anti-discrimination of monsters movement (Monster High) * MALL - Monster Advancement League League: pro-monster after-school club (Ghoulfriends) * RAD - Regular Attribute Dodgers: monsters (Monster High) * R.I.P - RAD Intel Party: meeting of NUDI (Monster High) * SKRM - Skultimate Roller Maze: monster roller derby (common) * VAMP - Vampire's Against Meat Products: club run by Draculaura (Draculaura's 'Basic' diary) Category:Franchise